Raising Kelly
by LovelyxLittlexLauren
Summary: If Kelly had lived and Shannon's younger sister offered Gibbs a helping hand in raising her. Will include the three ex-wives and the team.
1. The Plan

If Kelly lived and Shannon's younger sister offered a helping hand in raising her what would happen?

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 1

The Plan

Recently discharged Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered his home on crutches dressed head to toe in a black suit. Just a few steps behind him, carrying his eight year old daughter in her arms, his late wife's sister. Kelly had fallen asleep during the long drive home from the cemetery where Shannon was laid to rest. The streaks from her tears of despair still remained on her angelic features making the entire situation that much more heartbreaking.

After crossing the threshold Jethro nudged the door shut with one crutch while using the other to maintain his balance. Meanwhile Shannon's sister Samantha was removing her heels from her aching feet making sure that she did not disturb Kelly in the process.

"I'll bring her upstairs." Samantha whispered.

Jethro gave a curt nod in her direction and made his way over to the couch where he planned to spend his time sleeping until he was back on his feet.

Samantha began to climb the stairs with Kelly thinking the entire time that she needed to continue to harness her emotions in front of the child. Every breath was a challenge as she forced herself to avoid breaking down. Shannon was the most beautiful person she had ever known and without her the world felt cold and unfamiliar.

At the top of the stairs Kelly began to wake from her slumber with her arms still draped over Samantha's shoulders. "Are you going to stay with us Aunt Sam?" The child wondered tiredly.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, you've had a long day." Samantha replied. She had a habit of avoiding any questions she didn't quite know how to answer.

Without argument Kelly nodded and quickly dozed off again just as Samantha tucked her into bed and removed her shoes. It was only late afternoon but a nap before dinner was exactly what Kelly needed after a day full of crying her eyes out and saying goodbye to her mother.

On her way out of the room Samantha closed the door a majority of the way, leaving it slightly ajar in case Kelly needed anything. As she was making her way back downstairs there was no mistaking the sound of Jethro gasping for air.

Alarmed at first by this Samantha's instinct was to rush to his side. Then it occurred to her that he had been holding in his emotions all day as any man would do in the presence of so many not to mention his own child. Taking a deep breath Samantha sank down onto one of the steps and decided to wait. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt when he clearly needed his time to grieve.

At this point Samantha had only shed her tears in the privacy of her own apartment. It was pride that kept her from losing control of her emotions at the memorial service and the burial site. Samantha hated the idea of crying in public because she refused to be labeled as weak by others who couldn't possibly understand what she was going through.

Now it was impossible to be strong, it couldn't be done with Jethro's sobs becoming heavier and Kelly's screams of extreme emotional pain from earlier echoing in her mind. As she sat there Samantha's eyes stung and her heart physically hurt. An instant later she was sobbing uncontrollably herself into the palms of her hands.

If Jethro heard her which was more likely than not then he had the good sense not to mention it. After releasing what she had been keeping bottled up for a solid half hour or so Samantha managed to pull it together enough to finish her descent down the stairs.

When she made it to the living room Samantha's suspicions were confirmed when she saw that Jethro's eyes were still wet and slightly red. It was probably just as obvious to him aside from her sobbing that she had been crying as well.

"Take a seat, we need to talk." Jethro told her.

Samantha nodded and padded her way over to the couch in her bare feet. Taking a deep breath she perched on the edge of the cushion beside him. It was difficult to look him in the eye so instead she focused on her well manicured nails praying for the aching in her chest to clear.

"I need your help Sammy." There was no point denying the fact that his injuries sustained in Kuwait would render him useless for a good amount of time.

At the sound of her nickname that only Shannon could get away with using the brunette eside him shot a glare in his direction. Fresh tears threatened to spill from her youthful eyes. "Don't ever call me that again." She whispered warningly.

Jethro met her gaze and sighed heavily with the realization that he had unintentionally struck a nerve with his fragile sister in law. "Never again." he agreed.

Samantha nodded and ran a shaking hand through her chocolate tresses. "You need me to help." She stated, reminding him of the topic of conversation he initiated.

"I can't do this alone, not right now. Samantha I don't know how to raise Kelly by myself, especially not in this damn condition." In frustration he threw his crutches across the room making a dent in the wall which he could care less about at the present time.

"How do you expect me to help, I don't know the first thing about raising children. I don't have an ounce of maternal instincts. I'm surprised I can successfully manage to take care of myself." Samantha replied.

"I trust you Samantha, Kelly loves you and I'm desperate. Don't make me ask your mother for assistance." As a last resort Jethro attempted to use a bit of humor.

All Samantha could do was smile weakly and it ended up looking like more of a grimace. The expression faded quickly from her features and needing to think it over she looked around the room, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

The statement about not having any maternal instincts was true. At least that was the way she saw herself. Many times she had changed Kelly's diaper when she was a baby, fed, clothed, and bathed her. On numerous occasions she took care of her while Shannon went to run errands or needed time alone. That was different though wasn't it? It had to be different.

During those times Samantha wasn't being responsible for Kelly because she had no choice, she was doing it as a kind favor to her sister. Of course she loved Kelly, who didn't love that little angel but being a mother was more of a sacrifice than being a doting aunt. There was no question that Samantha would take a bullet for Kelly, in a heartbeat, without hesitation. However risking her life wasn't the same as giving it up to raise her.

"What exactly are you proposing Jethro?" Samantha asked in a fearful whisper after a considerable amount of time passed.

"I understand that law school takes up a lot of your time so to make it easier maybe it would be best if you move in with us. It would be on a temporary basis, at least until I am on my feet again and find a job." Jethro explained.

Samantha paused once more to consider the options. As of right now she had her own apartment just off the university campus. If she moved out the place would be claimed by someone else before the door closed behind her. The choice was either to sublet or move out for good. Leaving Kelly and Jethro to fend for themselves was not an option when he was practically begging her to help him out.

"It's not like you to ask for help let alone admit that you need it." Samantha couldn't help but point out.

"I know, but I'd sooner swallow my pride and admit defeat than allow Kelly to be without a mother figure." Jethro answered honestly.

"Referring to me as a mother figure is a bit of a stretch Jethro." Samantha laughed halfheartedly.

"You are more like Shannon than you know Samantha. You have the ability to give her a piece of her mother that she will never find in anyone else." Jethro said reassuringly. "Will you help me?"

Samantha fell silent again but this time she didn't take as long to come back with an answer. "For you and Kelly, I will do anything."


	2. The Secret

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 2

The Secret

_Several months later_

As it turned out moving in with Jethro and Kelly was a much smoother process than Samantha expected it to be. In the beginning it was a bit of a challenge to grow accustomed to the regime change within the household however what was once a struggle became a balancing act. During the first few weeks Samantha had made a number of mistakes that are most common among busy mothers. For example neglecting to pack Kelly's lunch or forgetting to sew a button back onto the child's favorite sweater in time for school picture day. The worst was when Samantha didn't remember that an arrangement needed to be made for Kelly to be picked up from her ballet lessons. Jethro was still unable to drive and Samantha had a Law School exam that same evening. Luckily the instructor was kind and trustworthy enough to take care of the responsibility herself.

Finally everything started to come together after the family became more organized. It was when Jethro was able to walk without the assistance of crutches that their world began to make sense again. It wasn't long after he was back on his feet that he landed himself a career at the Naval Investigative Service. It was because of Mike Franks, the agent that investigated Shannon's death that Jethro was able to obtain the position of Probationary Field Agent as easily as he did.

Kelly was coping well with the changes in her life but she still missed Shannon deeply. The young girl's ninth birthday was just around the corner and this would be the first special occasion without her mother. Samantha was determined to make the best of the situation by throwing Kelly her first surprise party. Maddie Tyler's mother already offered to help in any way that she could which made Samantha feel welcomed into the neighborhood.

The party was now just a few weeks away and Samantha was working on the details after Kelly had gone to bed for the evening. In the middle of the night Jethro finally strode into the house looking defeated, his feet dragging with each step he took. Samantha was sitting on the couch length wise with her legs stretched out before her while she organized the budget plan in her notebook. When Jethro entered the living room she glanced up at him.

"You missed dinner…Kelly wanted to wait up for you but she didn't make it a minute past ten before I had to carry her to bed." Samantha began.

Jethro simply grunted tiredly as he kicked off his shoes after sitting in the arm chair at the corner of the room. The lack of words was an indication that he didn't want to talk.

"Shall I get up so you can get to sleep?" Samantha asked gently. Jethro had insisted that she take over the bedroom he once shared with Shannon. It was far too painful for him to remain there by himself. There was a third bedroom upstairs that he could make use of but for some reason unknown to Samantha he refused.

Jethro shook his head in answer to her question. There was something troubling about his blank expression as he gazed into the empty fireplace. Samantha suppressed a shiver as he remained unmoving for several minutes.

When a half hour passed Jethro stood and climbed the stairs without a word. Samantha's eyebrows knitted together as she gathered her party planning materials and followed him. Quickly she deposited the items in her hands into the top drawer of the desk in her bedroom before entering the hall.

Jethro stood in Kelly's doorway now dressed in a pair of old grey sweatpants and a black long sleeved Marine Corps tee shirt. This time she could swear she saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. He must have sensed her presence because for the first time he spoke and it was meant to be heard by another.

"I have to go to Mexico." Jethro whispered.

"Mexico?" Samantha whispered back while she took a step forward. She reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek and made him turn his attention to her. "What's going on Jethro?"

"Pedro Hernandez is in Mexico." Jethro replied.

Samantha gasped and dropped her hand shaking her head as she took a step back. Tears filled her eyes against her will and she bit her lip as it began to tremble. The mention of her sister's murderer caused all the pain she had felt months ago to come flooding back full force. If she ever had the opportunity Samantha would wring the bastard's neck herself as punishment for his crimes.

"What do you plan to do if you find him?" Samantha managed, forcing the words past the lump in her throat and keeping her voice low while Kelly slept soundly in her pink ballet themed bedroom.

Jethro didn't answer her question right away. Instead he took her by the elbow and led her away from Kelly's door and down the hall to her room. Once inside Gibbs shut the door and nodded toward the bed.

"Sit." And she did because she had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know if she didn't.

Jethro then grabbed the desk chair from across the room and placed it in front of her before sitting down himself.

"Samantha, what I am about to tell you is strictly between the two of us. No matter what happens I need you to promise me that what we discuss never leaves this room." Jethro began.

"Jethro you're kind of freaking me out here, what are you planning to do when you make it to Mexico?" Samantha was staring into his eyes, searching for an answer but he was frustratingly unreadable.

"I need to hear you make that promise to me Samantha, please." Jethro replied.

_Please? Now that's rare._ Samantha thought to herself. "My lips are sealed Jethro, you know I can keep a secret now please tell me what's on your mind."

Taking a deep breath Jethro knew that it was now or never. "I'm going to kill Pedro Hernandez."

Samantha's hands flew to her mouth and in the same moment she gasped at his admission. There was no stopping the tears from falling now. They fell faster than she was able to control them and before she knew it they were both on their feet and she was sobbing in his arms.

A small part of Samantha wanted to beat him with her with her fists but he was much stronger and she was weakened by shock. When she finally calmed down enough to breathe properly she spoke again. "If you kill him Jethro you're no better than he is."

"This is just something I have to do Samantha. That son of a bitch doesn't deserve to live another day if I can help it." Jethro replied softly while stroking her dark hair.

"There's nothing I can do or say to stop you is there?" Samantha asked while drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"You're my best friend Samantha, there are a lot of things you can talk me out of but this isn't one of them. I have to do this for Shannon, for Kelly and even for you. This isn't just about me it's about what Hernandez has done to good people trying to do the right thing and I want him to pay." Jethro explained.

Samantha buried her face in his shirt while holding onto him tightly. "I will never say a word Jethro but what if you get caught? Think about what will happen to Kelly if you end up in prison. I'll take care of her, you know I will but it would mess her up for life if you were ever convicted."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Samantha." Jethro whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he said that she was his best friend he meant it. There were only a handful of people that he knew he could trust with Kelly and this particular mother of all secrets.

"When are you leaving for Mexico?" Samantha asked after a long moment of silence.

"I'm going to leave first thing in the morning before Kelly wakes up. I want to say goodbye to her but I know she'll ask questions and I can't bear to look her in the eye and lie to her about this." Jethro answered. "Will you let her know that I love her?"

"I let her know every day when she goes off to school and every night when she goes to bed if you haven't come home yet. You know that will never change no matter what." Samantha assured him with a small smile. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, it could take anywhere from a few days to a couple of weeks." Jethro told her.

"Jethro, that little girl will be heartbroken if you're not here for her birthday. Please try to be back in time." Samantha pleaded.

Jethro released a sigh and gave Samantha a gentle squeeze. "I will do everything in my power to be here in time for Kelly's birthday. Have I told you lately how well you've been doing around here with everything?"

Samantha couldn't suppress the smile tugging at her lips. "I'm just doing the best I can."

"Well for someone who thought she didn't have any maternal instincts you're doing phenomenally well. Shannon would be proud of you." Jethro reassured her.

"I like to think that she would be too." Samantha said softly.


	3. The Unexpected

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 3

The Unexpected

The next morning Kelly couldn't make it down the stairs fast enough in hopes of seeing her father before he left for work. When she made it to the kitchen the bright smile on her angelic face immediately turned into a frown as she watched Samantha clear what remained of Jethro's breakfast from the table.

"Where's Daddy?" The child asked sadly while moving forward to sit at her place at the table across from where she wished Jethro was currently seated.

"Oh Kelly…he had to go to work and didn't want to disturb you before he left." Samantha told her as she set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast in front of Kelly.

"I'm not hungry." Kelly mumbled unable to comprehend why her father would leave without saying goodbye. Usually he would stay and have breakfast with her before school and work then be home in time to tuck her into bed. Lately however she was seeing less and less of him.

"Kelly, you need to eat something before you go to school." Samantha insisted gently. If Kelly truly wasn't hungry she wouldn't force breakfast down her throat but she didn't want the child to regret the decision not to eat when she had the chance.

"I don't want to go to school. I want my Daddy." Kelly rarely behaved this way at her age. It was no secret that she was afraid of losing her father in the same way she lost Shannon and it seemed that ever since Jethro returned from his deployment she clung to him for dear life. It was understandable of course that she didn't want him out of her sight but even considering the circumstances this was unusual.

"Kelly…baby, you have to go to school." Samantha began, uncertain of the best way to approach this. How was she supposed to tell this little girl that her Daddy is out of town for an undetermined amount of time?

The tears in Kelly's eyes broke Samantha's heart and she still had yet to tell her that Jethro was traveling across the border. Suddenly her mind was racing, Kelly didn't want to go to school and in this state Samantha didn't want to force her into going.

"Okay Kelly, come here." Samantha took a seat at the end of the table and patted her lap.

Kelly stood and although she was nearly half Samantha's size she allowed herself to be cradled like a baby.

Samantha sighed as she stroked Kelly's golden brown hair tousled from slumber. "Your Daddy loves you Kelly, no matter where he is or what he's doing. I know you're sad that he doesn't get to spend much time with you lately but it's not permanent. There will be times when he has to work late at night or early in the morning and other times when he can be home with us." She explained.

"I know," Kelly replied softly while resting her head on Samantha's shoulder. "I just miss him."

"I understand and that is perfectly alright." The twenty four year old reassured the child. "Kelly your Daddy left early this morning because he had to go far away this time for work."

In Samantha's arms Kelly stiffened at the thought of her Daddy being far away again. The last time he left her Shannon was killed and he almost didn't make it back himself.

"Where did he go?" Kelly asked in a quiet whisper.

"It's not as far as the last time, I promise." Samantha answered.

"When will he be come home?" Kelly wanted to know.

"I don't know for sure Kelly, it may be a few days or it could be a couple of weeks." It was impossible not to be honest with Kelly when she was so well mannered and deserving of the truth.

"Will he be here for my birthday?"

"Yes, your Daddy wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Samantha told her before kissing her cheek.

"Do I still have to go to school today?" Kelly sighed.

"Yes, of course you do. I'll tell you what though if you go and try to have a good day we can spend all weekend together doing whatever you would like, just the two of us. Does that sound like a deal?" Samantha compromised.

"Okay, it's a deal." Kelly replied with her smile from earlier this morning showing up again. "Will you braid my hair for me today?"

Samantha nodded. "I would be happy to but first you need to eat your breakfast."

Kelly agreed and returned to her own seat and ate everything on her plate which was still warm.

'_Not hungry…nice try kid.'_ Samantha thought to herself with a smile while cleaning up the kitchen after Kelly had made it onto the school bus safely with Maddie Tyler.

During the remainder of the morning Samantha spent time tidying up the house. On a weekly basis she dusted and vacuumed the entire place. Since most of the floors were hardwood the latter didn't take much time at all.

Typically Jethro did his own laundry but in his absence Samantha thought that she would do him a favor and have it done for when he returned. While searching through the pockets of his pants in case anything of value was left behind in them Samantha came across a worn napkin from his usual coffee shop downtown. Upon further investigation she discovered there was a phone number written in a feminine script. In the corner there was a red lipstick mark and the name _Diane _was formed in cursive just below her contact information.

"Diane?" Samantha whispered in awe. _Who the hell is Diane?_

Suddenly the doorbell snapped Samantha out of her reverie. Dropping the pair of Jethro's pants back into the pile of laundry she shoved the napkin into her own pocket and went to answer the door.

When she entered the hall she could see the visitor on the porch through the glass window pane. As a nervous habit she began to chew on her bottom lip while she proceeded to the door to welcome her mother into the house.


	4. The Ally

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 4

The Ally

Samantha did not feel at all prepared for this visit from her mother. It would not surprise her to find out that Joann's intention was to catch her off guard. As she stepped aside to allow her mother into the house Samantha felt her heart pounding against her ribs. If there was anyone in this world who had the ability to make her anxious it was her mother.

"Good morning Mom, what brings you to this area?" Samantha asked politely.

In the past there was never much formality or tension between them but after Shannon was killed everything changed and certainly not for the better when it came to Joann. It was clear that she was bitter about Shannon's relationship with Jethro from the start and as always she blamed him for all that went wrong. Now she also resented him for leaving Samantha to feel responsible for Kelly, even though it was ultimately Samantha's choice to assist him.

"Samantha, you look well I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. You haven't called in nearly two weeks, I was beginning to worry." Joann replied almost sounding sincere.

"Thanks you look good too. I'm sorry I haven't called I've just been busy but I promise we're all fine here. Do you want some tea or something?" Samantha asked, watching as Joann entered the living room and appeared to be checking out the cleanliness of the room.

"No thank you." Joann answered. She continued to assess the living conditions of the house making her way across the living room to the kitchen and back

"Mom, what are you doing?" Samantha crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"I'm just taking a look around, how often do you clean?" Joann strolled over to the fireplace and peered inside before turning to her daughter.

"Once a week in fact I was just in the middle of doing the laundry but something tells me you're not here to play health inspector. Why are you here Mom?" Samantha replied, this time she was making no attempt to be polite.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you Samantha." Joann answered.

It was impossible for Samantha to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration she released a heavy sigh. "I am not having this conversation again."

"Samantha be realistic, you don't want to stay here forever. Eventually you are going to abandon Kelly and with Jethro working all the time as it is where is that going to leave her?" Joann replied coldly.

"If you honestly believe that I'd leave then you don't know me at all. If I never make it to New York then I'm fine with that. I am willing to give up anything for Kelly. Maybe Shannon was better at this than I am but I still love this family as if they were my own." Samantha retorted.

"They are not your family Samantha and Kelly deserves a more structured environment with a more reliable role model. You've always made sure you got what you wanted no matter what. I doubt you will stop now." Joann stated.

"I think you should go." Samantha whispered. It was obvious that Joann wasn't willing to understand what any of this meant to her daughter.

"Very well but keep in mind that this conversation is not over Samantha." Joann told her as she made her way to the door. "Take care of yourself." With that she was gone.

Shaking with rage Samantha called over to the Tyler household immediately after Joann drove away.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Tyler, this is Sam. If you don't mind I need to ask you a favor." Samantha replied.

"Of course, whatever you need I'll be happy to help you with and please as I've mentioned before call me Natalie." Mrs. Tyler said kindly.

Breathing a sigh of relief Samantha smiled into the phone. It was such a blessing to have a neighbor she could rely on when times were difficult.

"Thank you Natalie, I would really appreciate it if you could watch Kelly for a few hours after school today. It's just that…well my mother stopped by unexpectedly and I think I need a little time to myself this afternoon." Samantha explained.

"I understand completely Samantha, say no more. I'll be happy to have Kelly over this afternoon and she can stay for dinner if you need some extra time." Natalie offered.

"I will pick her up from your house by eight if not sooner then. Thank you again Natalie, I owe you one." Samantha replied.

"You're quite welcome Samantha and I will certainly collect after my mother in law visits next." Natalie teased but there was an underlying truth to her words.

Samantha laughed softly. "I'll see you when I pick up Kelly."

"Sounds great, enjoy yourself Samantha you deserve to have a little fun now and again." Natalie advised.

After thanking Natalie Tyler again Samantha hung up the phone, already feeling a little bit better about the visit from her mother.

By the time the lunch hour rolled around Samantha had finished cleaning the house, making sure that every surface was spotless, every nook and cranny scrubbed to perfection as if to prove a point to Joann that she was dedicated. When she was through she felt oddly energized considering the amount of work she had done. Maybe it was just the sense of pride in her accomplishment.

With her household chores now completed and sooner than she expected Samantha made another phone call to her best friend in the entire world…besides Shannon of course.

During the next hour Samantha took a shower then changed into a pair of mildly distressed skinny jeans and a white loose fitted camisole which she covered with a tailored navy blue blazer. After getting dressed she fixed her hair into loose curls and for the first time in ages she put on a bit of makeup, just enough to enhance her features without covering up too much of herself.

After all of this was done Samantha slipped into a pair of red suede pumps to complete the look before heading out for the afternoon she needed.

It was two o' clock by the time Samantha made it to the café where she and her closest friend had decided to meet. It was when she walked inside and smelled the freshly baked pastries that she realized she hadn't taken the time to eat at all today. It was unlike her to forget such things but between Jethro leaving for Mexico, consoling Kelly in his absence, and dealing with her mother before taking care of her duties she failed to even notice that she needed food.

Looking around the intimate family café it was clear that her best friend had not yet arrived. Samantha took the time to order a coffee and something light to eat. After settling down at a table by the window Samantha began to think about the napkin she found in Jethro's pants while doing the laundry.

Even with all that has happened in the months following Shannon's death it felt too soon for Jethro to be showing any interest in moving on. Half of her wanted to be happy for him, assuming that the napkin meant anything at all. However it also felt like an insult to Shannon's memory, the love of his life, to even consider opening his heart to someone else.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

The friendly voice startled Samantha who was so lost in thought she nearly knocked over her coffee. Glancing up after catching the cup before a spill could happen Samantha broke into a smile at the sight of the redhead in front of her.

"Jenny…I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you." Samantha sighed and stood to greet her closest friend more properly.

Jennifer Shepard smiled warmly as they embraced then pulled out the chair opposite Samantha to sit down when they parted. They had been friends since the beginning of their college careers and lived together in Georgetown right up until Samantha moved in with Jethro. Jenny now remained in the apartment on her own.

"Spill it." Jenny ordered. It was short and to the point, exactly what Samantha needed at a time like this. During the last few years together it had become clear to Jenny when something was up with the brunette. It was the same when the roles were reversed.

"I think I'm about to have a mental breakdown Jenny." Samantha admitted.

It didn't take long for Jenny to receive a complete explanation to Samantha's statement about losing her sanity. They discussed the visit from Joann over coffee and during a round of retail therapy Jenny reassured Samantha that she was doing well with the decision she had made to help Jethro and Kelly.

"Thank you for supporting me Jenny." Samantha told her while they looked through a variety of dresses to purchase for their upcoming graduation. For Samantha it was the end of Law School while Jenny was earning her Political Science degree.

"You know I'll always have your back Sam. I admire the fact that you always put everyone else in your life first." Jenny replied with a warm smile.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Samantha laughed. "And you know I'll always be in your corner too."

"I appreciate that more than you can imagine." Jenny told her. "What do you think of this one?" She asked while holding up a strapless, knee length dress in hunter green.

"I think that will bring out your eyes and it will look perfect with your hair." Samantha replied.

"Thanks," Jenny replied, keeping hold of the dress to try on after they were through browsing. "You would look fantastic in that fuchsia one over there."

Samantha looked over her shoulder in the direction of Jenny's glance and the one shoulder dress did capture her attention but she wasn't sure she could pull it off. "It's not really a color I wear."

"Trust me Sam, you have a great tan right now and your hair is dark, you'll look exotic and super sexy." Jenny urged. "At least try it on."

Samantha bit her lip as she considered what Jenny told her. It was true that she had a good tan. Kelly loved the outdoors which meant Samantha was often taking her to the park after school and when Jethro had time they went camping on the weekends. Besides she hadn't had the chance to act her age and like the single woman she was since she moved in with Jethro.

"Okay, I'll try it on but I can't promise I'll buy it." Samantha finally decided.

An hour later Samantha and Jenny had both purchased the dresses and the appropriate accessories to go with them. Now they sat across from one another again, this time in an upscale bar that Samantha and her classmates including Jenny frequented.

"Have you put any thought into what your next step is after graduation?" Jenny wondered before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Samantha swallowed her mouthful of Southern Comfort and licked her lips. "I'm going to join NIS." She announced.

Jenny's eyebrows went sky high in surprise. "I thought you were going to try to get into the District Attorney's office."

"That's my father's dream more than it is my own. I want to protect this country and the best way I can do that is to become an agent. I've done my homework and I know that I can handle what I am required to do." Samantha replied.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that you would be a badass agent Sam." Jenny told her with a smirk.

"Thanks Jen, so what have you decided you're going to do?" Samantha asked.

"Funny you should ask because I actually just applied for a position at NIS last week." Jenny replied.

Now it was Samantha's turn to be surprised. "Really, last we talked you mentioned going to work for the Senator."

"It didn't work out, someone else was chosen to be his aide. I decided on joining NIS but for different reasons. The way I see it is this, if I start out as an agent and work my way up the latter I may become the first female director of an armed federal agency by the time I'm thirty. That's far better than any other options I have right now." Jenny explained.

Samantha was baffled not only by the fact that Jenny was even considering becoming an agent but that it was for selfish reasons. Jenny had always been ambitious but not in this way. "Wow…well good luck then. I hope you hear back from the Director about the position."

Jenny failed to see that Samantha was not as enthusiastic as she usually was. "Thank you, it would be great if we ended up working together on the same team wouldn't it?"

At the idea of being partners with her best friend Samantha couldn't help but smile genuinely. Of course she had her doubts about Jenny's capabilities and motives on being an agent but she liked what she heard in that last statement.

"That would definitely be something." Samantha answered.


	5. The Talk

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 5

The Talk

Over the weekend Samantha had done exactly what she had promised and spent the entire time with Kelly just the two of them. They took turns painting each other's nails and braiding their hair, playing hopscotch and jumping rope. Samantha taught Kelly how to paint flowers in watercolors and in return Kelly showed her aunt how to play a new card game that she and Maddie created. For the first time in ages Samantha was brought back to the days when she and Shannon used to do the same activities together. On Sunday evening after dinner Samantha and Kelly made S'mores using the outdoor fireplace in the backyard and gazed up at the stars while they sat on the patio chairs Jethro had handcrafted a few years back.

"Aunt Sam?"

"Yes Kelly?" Samantha turned her attention to the almost nine year old beside her and gave a gentle smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly wondered softly as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Of course you can sweetie, what's on your mind?" Samantha adjusted her posture as well.

"Never mind…it's stupid." Kelly changed her mind quickly and went back to staring up at the stars hoping to locate one of the constellations she had learned about in school.

"Kelly, don't ever think that your questions are stupid. If there is something you would like to know then you are welcome to ask anything." Samantha reassured her.

For a long time Kelly was silent as she considered what Samantha had told her. Finally she sighed and faced her aunt again.

"I was just wondering…if you loved Daddy." It was barely a whisper but Samantha heard everything.

It was a question that she didn't know how to answer. In her mind and in her heart Samantha cared deeply for Jethro. However from her perspective their relationship was only platonic. As Jethro had told her before he departed for Mexico they were best friends and she trusted him with her life but she couldn't say she was in love with the man. Samantha couldn't help but wonder if Kelly would be disappointed if she answered honestly.

"There are many different types of love Kelly, I do love your Dad but not in the same way that your Mommy loved him. I love him the same way you love Maddie." Samantha explained.

"Oh." Kelly replied. Based on her tone Samantha sensed the slight hint of disappointment that she feared.

"Why do you ask?" Samantha asked in return.

Kelly had once again moved her eyes to the stars above and this time they remained on the twinkling lights above her as she answered. "Well, I think Daddy might be lonely. I know he misses Mommy but she isn't coming back. I was just thinking that I like having you take care of us and I was hoping that if you loved Daddy then we could be a real family. I don't want anyone else to be my Mom if it's not you or Mommy."

Samantha's heart swelled at Kelly's meaningful explanation. The child was constantly making her feel needed which was all she had ever wanted.

"Kelly, I promise you that we are a real family no matter what and if you want me to continue taking care of you I'll always be here." Samantha told her.

"Okay," Kelly replied with a smile as bright as the stars. "Do you think Daddy will ever get married again?"

Samantha stared up at the stars as she considered the question. Once again the napkin with the name and phone number written on it from a woman named Diane came to mind. It probably meant nothing to Jethro but it wouldn't be the first time he received attention from a woman. This time however he did not have a reason other than Kelly to turn down any offers.

"I don't know Kelly, maybe someday." Samantha whispered.

Kelly nodded then asked just one more question. "Will you ever get married Aunt Sam?"

Samantha sighed softly to herself. It wasn't likely that she would find a man her age that would be comfortable with her situation. "Maybe someday." She repeated.

Just then a shooting star flew across the sky above them. Kelly gasped with excitement and immediately made a silent wish.

Samantha could the last time she wished on a shooting star like it was yesterday. It was shortly after Shannon and Jethro had married and while they still lived in Stillwater. The happy couple plus Samantha were sitting on the tailgate of Jethro's pickup in the middle of an open field stargazing when one went flying by. They had each wished for something they desperately wanted.

It wasn't until nine months later that Samantha found out Shannon had wished for Kelly.

Now as the most recent shooting star moved across the sky Samantha wished for the same thing she did back then even though she believed it was bad luck to wish for something more than once.

It was two weeks since Jethro left for Mexico and Kelly now sat on the curb in front of the house with Maddie at her side, tears streaming down her face while Mr. and Mrs. Tyler helped Samantha clean up after the birthday party she threw for Kelly.

"I don't know whether to be angry with him or understanding of the circumstances." Samantha grumbled as she and Natalie worked together on throwing away the trash that was left in the yard while Mr. Tyler collected what was left of the food and brought it inside.

"When Ted breaks his promises to Maddie I feel the same way," Natalie replied. "It's difficult when you have to deal with a child's heartbreak but you can't get mad at the man because it's irrational. They can't help it that work takes them away from home."

"I know," Samantha sighed. "It's just that…it would have been nice if he at least called. You've never had that problem with Ted."

"You're right about that but Ted is my husband you and Jethro aren't even an item." Natalie blurted out.

Samantha simply looked up from picking streamers out of the rose bushes lining the property. Natalie was right but for some unknown reason the words stung and Samantha had to blink rapidly to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh Samantha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Natalie apologized quickly but the damage was done.

"It's okay Natalie I know what you were trying to say. I just meant that for Kelly's sake he should have called. I mean of course I'm worried about him too but Kelly…he's all she has." Samantha said.

"I don't think that's true Samantha, she has you and you've given her exactly what she's needed since Shannon died." Natalie replied.

"Maybe but without me she would be fine, it's Jethro that she needs and wants the most." Samantha said. There was a hint of sadness to her voice but she knew this to be true.

"Believe me when I say that little girl loves you both equally. I bet you didn't know that she wants you to adopt her." Natalie replied.

Samantha was beyond shocked at what she had just heard. "What?"

Natalie nodded, her blonde hair blowing gently in the slight breeze. "I asked her what she wanted most for her birthday when you asked me to watch her after school last week. Kelly told me that she wanted you and Jethro to get married and for you to adopt her."

Samantha was baffled as she looked to where Kelly was sitting on the curb with her knees to her chest. "Well, she did ask me if I loved him when we were sitting out here last week. Kelly also mentioned not wanting anyone but me or Shannon to be her mother. I didn't think she'd want me to adopt her though. It's only been a year since Shannon died."

"Do you love him?" Natalie wondered.

Samantha's attention returned to her friend and she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be silly Natalie. Jethro was married to my sister and he's my best friend I've never thought of him as more than that."

Natalie was silent as she looked into Samantha's eyes and listened to what she was told. A smile appeared on her bow shaped lips as a thought crossed her mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Samantha asked feeling oddly exposed.

"You can't fool me that easily Samantha. I know you find Jethro attractive." Natalie said with a knowing grin.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Finding him attractive doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Any woman would agree that he's easy on the eyes."

"Well that may be true but I wasn't just referring to his looks. You admire him don't you?" Natalie asked as she resumed the process of picking up the remnants of the party.

"I admire the way he is with Kelly and how dedicated he is to his work, yes but what does that have to do with you accusing me of having feelings for him?" Samantha returned to the streamers in the rose bushes as she spoke.

"Why are you so reluctant to admit that you have feelings for the man?" Natalie wondered.

"Because I'm not sure that I do Natalie and even if I did do you have any idea how awkward that would be? I would feel like I was betraying Shannon if I ever acted on such feelings, assuming they even exist. Besides if he didn't feel the same I would be setting myself up to get my heart broken." Samantha replied.

"You deserve to fall in love with someone who will treat you with respect and we all know Jethro thinks highly of you. As far as the betrayal goes, don't you think Shannon would want you both to be happy?"

Samantha shrugged. "Yes of course, I just don't think she'd want us to be happy with each other. It's just too weird Natalie and like I said I'm not even sure I feel that way about him."

"Well if you do eventually start to have feelings for him you know you can talk to me about it." Natalie told her.

"Thanks Natalie." Samantha smiled.

Jethro knew that he was in deep trouble with his family before he even entered the house after two in the morning. Samantha was waiting up for him in the living room wearing her glasses as she read the newspaper in an oversized tee shirt and cotton shorts. She had her long hair draped over one shoulder and braided loosely. A few strands framed her face and blew gently in the breeze from the air drifting through the open windows. With the exception of the expression of disappointment on her face she looked beautiful to him.

Samantha folded up the newspaper in complete silence and placed it on the coffee table without taking her eyes of him the entire time. Then she removed her glasses and stood crossing her arms in front of her chest. Without saying a word she moved to walk past him and into the kitchen.

Jethro understood why Samantha was upset with him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Still for some reason, whether he earned it or not, he couldn't handle the thought of Samantha not speaking to him. As she made her way around him he reached for her arm and gently turned her around to face him.

Samantha reluctantly met his gaze and without needing to hear him say the words she knew that he was sorry. The brunette sighed in defeat and softened her expression. "Did you do it?" She whispered.

Jethro nodded in response to her question and dropped his hands to his sides once he saw that she wasn't going anywhere now. "It's done."

Samantha studied him for a few minutes as they stood in front of one another. Jethro didn't look like the murderer she half expected him to. In fact he looked exhausted and pleased to be home. It was clear that he wasn't about to lose sleep over what he did. The killing was justifiable, maybe that would be debated in a courtroom but Pedro Hernandez deserved to die.

"What happens now that this is over?" Samantha asked softly.

Jethro smiled tiredly at her and reached up to tuck a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear before gently caressing her cheek. "Now we move on."


	6. The Awakening

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 6

The Awakening

It was the night before Samantha's final interview with the Director of NIS and there seemed to be nothing she could do to ease her nerves. On a regular basis she thrived under pressure but she never wanted anything more for herself than to become an agent so naturally she was concerned that she wouldn't make the cut. It had gone well though when she was interviewed by human resources both times. If she had made it this far then there was no need to lose sleep over the last step.

Even with the self-reassurance that she had done well to prove her she was capable thus far it was impossible to simply close her eyes and sleep away the night. Frustrated with tossing and turning Samantha sat up and threw the covers aside. As soon as her feet touched the floor there was the unmistakable sound of Jethro crying out for help.

In the next moment Samantha grabbed the gun she kept stashed in a lock box under the bed. Then she rushed across the room and yanked open the door so hard that it slammed into the wall. Kelly reached the hallway at the same time Samantha stepped out. Catching sight of the child Samantha communicated through sign language for her to go back into her room and keep quiet.

Jethro was still screaming for help when Samantha made it to the living room, flipping the lights on in the process but it became clear that he was only having a nightmare when she saw him thrashing on the couch in the most haunting manner.

The brunette didn't have any experience dealing with this problem from a grown man before. It was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker that much she was aware of but this was different. At least that's what she was hoping for.

Slowly Samantha set her handgun on the bookshelf as high as she could reach where it wouldn't be a threat to Kelly before approaching the couch with caution. Carefully she perched on the edge of the cushions at Jethro's side. Since she entered the room he had stopped throwing a fit but he was still trembling and crying into the pillows. The sight of him in this state broke her heart and she could only guess what images were floating through his mind.

Samantha took a deep breath and reached out a shaking hand which she used to caress his cheek and push back the pieces of hair that had stuck to his forehead with the cold sweat. When she saw that this appeared to calm him she took one of his hands in hers and spoke softly.

"Jethro wake up…it's just a dream." Samantha whispered.

Kelly couldn't help losing herself in the curiosity of what was happening and she crept down the stairs to watch. By the time she got there Jethro had quieted down and Samantha was attempting to wake him gently.

"Shannon….Shannon…" Jethro's voice was raspy and tired but it was obvious who he had been dreaming about.

"Jethro…it's alright." Samantha gave his hand a gentle squeeze and continued to move her fingers through Marine cut.

This went on for a several minutes before Jethro finally opened his eyes and looked up at Samantha. Through the haze he could have sworn that she was Shannon. Until he blinked a second time and realized that it was not his wife he was looking at.

"Samantha…what are you doing up?" Jethro sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. Glancing down he saw that Samantha was holding onto the other but he didn't pull out of her grasp.

"I couldn't sleep then I heard you calling for help. You were having a nightmare but it sounded like you were being murdered down here." Samantha replied.

Jethro took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm fine Sam. You should try to get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Samantha watched him and brought a hand up to rest against his cheek. "I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you cry Jethro. You don't look fine to me."

Jethro stared into her eyes well aware of the fact that his were red and still full of pain. Samantha did have a point though there were only a few times that he had shed tears in her presence. The first time was when he held Kelly in his arms after missing out on her birth, then the day he returned from Desert Storm after Shannon's death, and after the funeral.

Jethro shifted away from her then and got to his feet. "Just drop it Samantha, I don't want to talk about it."

Kelly remained on the stairs listening to the conversation between her father and her aunt. From where she sat she could see them but they couldn't see her. When they moved into the kitchen, Samantha following closely behind Jethro she was no longer able to see but could still hear every word.

"Jethro, you have been acting strange ever since you got back from Mexico, did something happen down there that you neglected to tell me about?" Samantha wondered as she stood in the doorway.

Jethro opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a glass which he proceeded to fill with water from the sink. "I told you I don't want to talk about it Sam."

Samantha watched him take a drink and sighed heavily. It wasn't like her to push the issue but she couldn't let this one go. "Jethro, whatever it is you know you can tell me."

"Drop it Samantha!" Jethro slammed the glass of water on the countertop causing the contents to spill over.

Samantha flinched as though he had hit her and she stared coldly at him once she recovered. That's when the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Maybe you'd rather talk about this with Diane then."

Jethro narrowed his eyes at her wondering how she had learned about Diane and how much she knew. "How do you know about Diane?"

Samantha ran a hand through her long hair and bit her lip. "I was doing the laundry while you were away and found her number in your pocket. Who is she anyway it seems a bit soon for you to be interested in seeing someone, especially since you're still dreaming of my sister."

"Mind your own business Samantha, if I choose to date someone it has nothing to do with you." Jethro growled.

"How is this not my business Jethro, have you thought about how this is might affect Kelly? You can't just bring a new woman into her life and think that everything is going to be okay." Samantha retorted.

"Who said anything about bringing Diane into the picture? It's not even that serious, she's just some woman I'm sleeping with." Jethro replied.

"You're…s-sleeping with her?" Samantha stuttered in surprise.

"As a matter of fact yes and like I said, it's none of your business." Jethro replied.

Samantha bit her lip as it began to quiver and tears of rage and jealousy filled her eyes. What she felt for him was taking her by surprise. The more she discovered how deep her feelings were the more it scared her to know that she cared for him enough to be jealous of Diane.

It didn't feel right that she had feelings for Shannon's husband. The man Shannon built a life with and had a child with who loved her just as intensely. However Samantha knew she had no control over such powerful emotions.

"Well," Samantha finally stated. "I hope you two are happy being miserable together." At that she left the kitchen and made her way back to the stairs.

Kelly who had heard everything quickly scrambled back up to her bedroom and returned to bed all without making a sound. It was there that she cried herself back to sleep over the idea that someone might be replacing Shannon and it wasn't going to be Samantha.

A few hours later Samantha woke up to a damp pillowcase and tear streaks on her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she had cried herself to sleep and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was however the first time Jethro had been the reason.

One glance at the clock on her nightstand told her that she had another hour to sleep before she had to start getting ready for the interview. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now that she was awake Samantha sat up and stretched then reached over to disable the alarm.

Before even thinking about entering the bathroom to shower she went to check on Kelly but found the child's room was empty. A walk downstairs and into the kitchen revealed a note on the fridge from Natalie.

_Samantha,_

_Jethro asked me to take care of Kelly for the day. I was planning on taking Maddie to the beach and inviting her along anyway. It's too bad you can't join us. Good luck with your final interview although I'm sure you don't need it._

_-Natalie_

Samantha couldn't help smiling at the kind words Natalie had written. Another look around the house indicated that Jethro had already left for the day. This came as a relief to Samantha due to the fact that she did not want any awkward confrontation with him when she needed to focus.

Since she had plenty of time before she even had to begin preparing for the day Samantha took her time making breakfast and reading the morning paper which Jethro had left for her on the table.

In the shower Samantha imagined the questions the Director might ask her as she shaved her legs. It occurred to her while she was washing her hair that Jenny also had her final interview scheduled for this morning. It wasn't like Samantha to forget something so important and she mentally kicked herself for it.

Now she was concerned with losing out to her best friend. Of course she would be happy for Jenny if she earned the title of Special Agent but it would also leave her feeling wounded. Jenny deserved the career she wanted as much as Samantha did. They both certainly worked for it but the brunette would be dishonest if she said she didn't want this for herself more than she wanted Jenny to have it.

Samantha continued to take her time with getting ready since she had an early start. All the while she did her best not to think about last night or the fact that Jenny might get the job she was dying to have. When she was through taming her hair it fell past her shoulders in natural smooth waves. Then she applied a touch of makeup and put on her best suit with matching pumps.

With nothing left to do Samantha decided it would probably be best to show up early even if she had to wait awhile for the Director to be ready to see her. Punctuality was always important to Samantha especially when her future was on the line.

Ever since waking up all Jethro could do was think about the argument he had with Samantha even when he and Decker were called to a crime scene. It wasn't until they returned to the bullpen when William began asking his partner questions.

"Trouble in paradise Gibbs?" Decker wondered in a teasing manner. The agent knew Jethro lived with his sister in law but that was about it. He didn't have the chance to meet her despite the number of times she had been at the office throughout her interview process.

"Come on Decker, you know I don't talk about my life outside of work." Jethro replied from behind his desk.

"We both know that's not true Gibbs, you don't have a problem bragging about how great Kelly is at the piano or ballet. Why don't you ever talk about Samantha?" Decker placed his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

Jethro was literally saved by the bell when the elevator sounded its arrival to their floor. Once the doors opened Samantha stepped out dressed in a charcoal gray pencil skirt and short sleeved blazer of the same color.

Decker watched as she approached their area fully intending to pass by them on her way up to the Director's office. If Jethro hadn't purposefully avoided her gaze and cleared his throat when he saw her Decker would have thought she was someone linked to a case that another team was investigating.

Instead he jumped to his feet before she could reach the stairs and offered his hand. "Special Agent William Decker you must be-"

"Way too young to be hit on by you?" Samantha smirked as she shook his hand.

Decker's smile faded in an instant and Jethro snickered from behind his desk. Samantha tried to pretend that she didn't hear him but it was obvious that she had.

"I was going to say you must be Jethro's roommate. How'd you know I was going to hit on you?" Decker let go of her hand and his smile returned but this time he was more subtle on the charm.

"Well for starters I'm sure you're not that eager to see everyone who walks by, maybe some of the women around here but that's not the point. Then there's your casual body language, the crooked but charming smile, and finally your voice was more sensual when you greeted me. Probably a practiced technique if I were to take a guess." Samantha explained.

"Damn…you're good I'd be surprised if the Director didn't put you on a team right away." Decker replied.

"Thank you…I think." Samantha smiled. From the corner of her eye she could see that Jethro was watching them but trying to be subtle about it.

"It was definitely a compliment Miss…"

"Fielding, but you can just call me Samantha."

As she spoke she had already begun to climb the stairs leading up to the Director's office. "Oh and by the way, I'm not opposed to dating an older man." Samantha stated.

When she was out of earshot but still on the stairs with Decker's eyes following her Jethro spoke up for the first time since she entered the premises. "Don't even think about it Decker she's not available."


	7. The planting of the seed

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 7

The planting of the seed

When Samantha entered the office of the Director's assistant she smiled nervously at the blonde behind the desk. "Good morning, I'm here to see the Director for an interview he should be expecting me." She said politely.

The female who looked to be a couple years younger than Samantha smiled warmly at her. "You must be Miss Fielding. Director Morrow is actually in a meeting at the moment but it shouldn't take long. If you'd like to take a seat I can let him know you're here."

"Thank you." Samantha went to take a seat on the black leather couch and tried her best to relax while she waited. The assistant picked up the phone and Samantha listened as she told Director Morrow that his next appointment had arrived.

A few minutes later Samantha looked up as the door to the inner office opened and her eyes widened as Jenny emerged with the Director holding the door for her. Samantha swallowed hard and watched as they shook hands. From what she was witnessing it appeared that Jenny had landed the position.

As Jenny turned her attention to the exit she saw her best friend sitting on the couch. Deciding it was best to act as though they were unacquainted Jenny winked at Samantha on her way out while smiling proudly. They both knew the Director wouldn't have seen this from the angle in which Jenny was walking out.

"Miss Fielding, please come in." Director Morrow had her follow him into his office and she took a deep breath as she stood.

Morrow led her inside after closing the door behind her and walked around his desk. "You have quite an impressive resume Miss Fielding." He began as he gestured for her to have a seat across from him.

Samantha selected one of the chairs and sat elegantly with her hands resting on her knees with her back straight and shoulders square. "Thank you Sir." She replied respectfully.

"I've heard a number of compliments about you from Human Resources. Special Agent Gibbs himself has told me that you are a capable young woman. From what I understand you would be a valuable asset to this agency. Can you tell me why you have an interest in becoming an agent?" Morrow asked.

Samantha smiled at the Director mostly because he revealed to her that Jethro had her back. "I am flattered to hear that I am already being spoken of in such a positive manner Sir. To answer your question I have always had a passion for helping people."

"You've probably heard this many times before but I'm looking to make a difference even if it doesn't change the world. I chose NIS because I know there are great opportunities for me here that I'm not likely to find elsewhere. You may already be aware of this but I also lost my sister last year. I feel that I owe it to her to prevent future crimes that she suffered from to the best of my ability."

"I am a fast learner Director Morrow and I have the proper education to be a well-rounded agent. I won't beg for the opportunity to be an agent but I will tell you that I think I deserve it." Samantha explained.

Director Morrow nodded as he listened to her and by the time she finished he was smiling across at her. "Miss Fielding, I don't think it's necessary to go further with this interview. You've made it quite clear that you desire to be here and you have the proper credentials. I'd like for you to report back here tomorrow morning and we will work together to get you into FLETC as soon as possible."

Samantha broke into a smile and her heart skipped a beat. It was nearly impossible to contain her happiness. By some miracle she managed to do it as she stood along with the Director and shook his hand. "Thank you Sir. I can assure you that you won't regret hiring me."

Director Morrow led her to the door after the handshake and opened it for her. "There is not a doubt in my mind that you'll fit in around here Miss Fielding. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you for your time Director Morrow." Samantha told him after stepping out of the office.

"It was my pleasure Miss Fielding." Morrow replied.

Samantha couldn't make it down the stairs fast enough after leaving Morrow's office. Much to her relief Jethro was still in the squad room as she was making her way to inform him. Decker she noticed was no longer there but another man with a mustache was behind the largest desk across from Jethro.

For the time being Samantha ignored the other man and approached her former brother in law. Jethro was standing in front of the file cabinet between his desk and Decker's when she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned she spontaneously threw her arms around his neck causing him to drop the file in his hands.

"Director Morrow told me what you said," Samantha whispered into his ear before looking up at him. "Thank you." She didn't give him a chance to reply before kissing his cheek and leaving him standing there.

Riley McAllister watched the exchange between Jethro and the young woman. Once she left he witnessed Jethro picking up the papers that had scattered across the bullpen floor. "What was all that about?"

Jethro returned to his full height after collecting the papers Samantha made him drop and shook his head in reply.

"Is she a friend of yours?" McAllister pressed.

Jethro simply shrugged which only flustered the team leader who had a desire to know everyone's business. After putting the file back together Jethro went back to his desk and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down.

For a long time Jethro hadn't felt like himself. Usually Samantha brought out the best in him and Kelly too but lately he wasn't interested in much of anything. In addition to that the nightmares of losing Shannon were only worsening. Working in the basement wasn't even helping him feel better.

Something needed to change.

Kelly was uncharacteristically quiet during the ride to the beach and even after the arrival she seemed intent on keeping to herself. Mrs. Tyler let her be however she was concerned with the child's antisocial behavior. After finding a good spot on the sand Natalie made the decision to approach Samantha with the situation when they returned home.

While the girls walked down to the water Mrs. Tyler kept a sharp eye on them. It did not go unnoticed that Kelly was not so withdrawn when Maddie tried talking to her alone.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked her best friend as they both allowed the tide to splash against their ankles.

Kelly sighed and bent down to pick up an eroded rock, the smooth surface of which she inspected with her fingertips. "My Daddy met someone new. I heard him and Sam fighting about it last night."

Maddie draped an arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Want to build a sandcastle and talk about it?"

Kelly smiled and looked up at her friend as she nodded. Together the girls returned to Mrs. Tyler long enough to collect their plastic buckets and shovels. They moved closer to the water where the sand was more moist but still loose and set to work on their creation.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as she began packing sand into her bucket to build a tower.

Kelly started doing the same and kept her eyes on her work as she spoke. "My Daddy had a bad dream and woke us up. I think Sam tried to make him talk about it but he didn't want to and started yelling at her. Then I heard them start to fight about this woman named Diane. Daddy said he's sleeping with her…I don't know what that means."

Maddie shrugged, also unsure of the meaning. "Maybe they have sleepovers, like you and I do."

Kelly shook her head. "Daddy comes home every night though."

"You said you don't see him at night sometimes or the next morning." Maddie replied.

Kelly looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. "Daddy says it's because of work, I don't think he'd lie to me."

Maddie glanced down. "Sorry." She murmured.

Kelly said nothing in return and began digging a moat around the towers they had arranged. "I don't want another Mommy." She said after a long silence.

Maddie bit her lip as she looked up at Kelly. "Maybe you won't have to worry about it if you're not nice to her when you have to meet her."

Kelly paused and met her friend's gaze. "You mean act like a brat if Daddy brings her to meet us?"

Maddie nodded to confirm. "If you give her reasons not to like you then she probably won't stick around." She explained.

Kelly smiled at the thought and for the rest of the afternoon she was back to her cheerful self.


	8. The Inevitable

NCIS

Raising Kelly

Chapter 8

The Inevitable

_Three months later_

Samantha stumbled across the threshold and giggled as she caught the lamp she bumped into before it could shatter. "Oops."

"Oh Sam, I've never seen you this plastered before." Jenny whispered as she shut the door behind them.

"Jenny, I've never been drunk." Samantha slurred. "I'm almost twenty five!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the dragon." Jenny whispered urgently, guiding Samantha by the waist toward the stairs.

The comment only caused Samantha to shriek with laughter as she began to climb the stairs with Jenny's help. The redhead clamped a hand over her best friend's mouth and shushed her but she couldn't suppress the urge to laugh herself.

The happy moment between them was short-lived however as Jenny predicted when the hallway light above the stairs was flipped on. Diane stood on the landing staring down at the two young women who dared to disrupt her sleep.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Diane crossed her arms over her chest to show that she was not impressed.

Samantha rolled her eyes and somehow regained her equilibrium long enough to make it the rest of the way up the stairs. Once there she leaned against the wall for support and looked Diane up and down. The new woman of the house was dressed in nothing but a slinky silk nightgown trimmed with lace. Samantha actually liked the piece of lingerie but she wasn't about to compliment Diane.

"Do you have any idea how trampy you look?" Samantha replied.

Diane narrowed her eyes at Samantha. "You're one to talk, dressed in red like the village slut."

Samantha's mouth fell open in shock and just as she was about to retaliate Jethro stepped out of the bedroom he now shared with Diane.

"What's going on out here?" His voice was deep and groggy.

The trio of women turned their attention to him and Samantha snorted at the sight of his hair sticking up in every direction. "That is not a good look for you, Dude."

Jethro squinted at Samantha and tilted his head to the side in a way that made him look like an innocent puppy. "Sam, are you-"

"Drunk, she's drunk Jethro. If that's not bad enough she goes out every night and makes as much noise as a stampede when she gets in." Diane complained.

Jethro managed not to roll his eyes at his new wife and turned to Jenny. "Thanks for making sure she got home safe. I'll take it from here."

"Not a problem, I'll see you Monday Boss," Jenny told him. "Bye Sam." The younger redhead made her way back down the stairs and left quietly, knowing that she'd only get in the way if she stayed.

Samantha continued to lean against the wall until Jethro took her gently by the upper arm and turned to Diane. "Go back to bed."

"This conversation is not over Jethro." Diane warned him firmly as she turned and went back into their room.

Samantha sighed and allowed Jethro to help her down the hallway to the spare bedroom which she had moved into after Diane's invasion. Kelly was in the room next door but luckily tonight she was having a slumber party with Maddie.

"What's going on with you Samantha, you've been going out all the time since Diane and I got married." Jethro spoke to her softly as he guided her into her room.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Samantha whined. "I just want to go to bed."

Jethro sighed as Samantha collapsed on the bed and he removed her shoes for her. "Yeah, it can wait." He agreed.

"I hate her Jethro, she's all wrong for you." Samantha mumbled as she hugged her pillow and gazed up at him through glassy, bloodshot eyes.

"I know how you feel about her but she's not so bad." Jethro replied.

"Maybe not to you she isn't and maybe she's decent to Kelly but it's clear that she's not my biggest fan." Samantha stated vulnerably.

Jethro held his tongue not wanting to upset her by suggesting that she give Diane a chance. "Just get some rest Samantha. I'll leave you a glass of water and a wastebasket." He promised as he covered her with blankets.

"Thank you." Samantha whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Samantha groaned in disapproval as Diane's shrill voice woke her up from a sound sleep. The young brunette attempted to block out the noise by covering her head with her pillow but it was no use. When Diane was pissed off enough she could wake the dead…in Europe.

Samantha grunted as she sat up slowly and ran both hands through her hair. For a moment she cradled her head in her hands. After taking a few deep breaths she looked over at the bedside table to find that the glass of water Jethro had left her was empty. Samantha couldn't remember drinking it but she must have otherwise her headache would be much more unbearable. By some miracle the wastebasket was also empty and there was no sign that she had been sick anywhere else.

As Samantha stood and shuffled toward the bathroom that she and Kelly shared she noticed Diane's volume had decreased. This led her to believe that Jethro had managed to calm her or convince her that Samantha needed quiet.

"I want her out of here Jethro." Diane stated firmly.

Samantha could have sworn her heart stopped right there at the thought of being asked to leave. Despite her need to use the bathroom Samantha continued to listen to the conversation she wasn't meant to hear at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not going to kick her out Diane." Jethro replied from where he sat at the table with a cup of coffee. The newspaper lay open nearby but completely forgotten.

"Well she can't stay here I don't want to feel like I am competing for your attention and I don't think she's been a good influence on Kelly lately." Diane was pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"If you don't want to compete stop making everything a competition Diane. You knew from the start that Samantha is my best friend and nothing was going to change that. I'll talk to her about her behavior but I'm not kicking her out." Jethro explained. He chose to ignore her comment about Samantha being a bad influence on his child.

This was not enough for Diane though. There was no way she wasn't going to get exactly what she wanted out of him. The redhead knew exactly how to manipulate him too.

"Jethro, please try to understand where I'm coming from with this. I know you think having Samantha around is good for Kelly but you don't need her anymore. Samantha is young and deserves the chance to be free of any responsibilities beyond taking care of herself and no one else. Let the girl be selfish for once she's earned the right and I'm more than willing to step in."

For a long time Jethro was silent as he processed what Diane had to say. It was true that Samantha had done nothing but put everyone else first when she didn't have to. The trouble was he couldn't imagine living without her now. Keeping her around though wouldn't be fair to her or Diane even if she was capable.

Finally Jethro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll talk to her tonight." He promised.

The tears fell faster than Samantha could stop them as she entered the bathroom locking the door behind her. As she stripped and stepped into the shower she thought about what it would be like to live on her own again. After taking care of Kelly and Jethro for so long she wasn't sure she could handle not having anyone to go home to.

Sometimes Samantha did miss having her own place and the privacy that came with it but she preferred to be here. This felt more like a home to her than anywhere else she had been her entire life. As she washed her hair Samantha thought about what Jethro might say to her. She hoped that he would let her down gently not that she expected him to be cruel.

At least an hour later she finished in the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror with her hand. The reflection staring back at her was unrecognizable with her eyes slightly sunken in and dark circles underneath despite the amount of rest she managed to achieve. Samantha sighed and exchanged her towel for her cotton robe then proceeded to style her hair and put on a bit of makeup. When she was through she looked more presentable.

Walking back to her room Samantha heard Kelly bouncing around the house and talking excitedly with Jethro and Diane about her sleepover at the Tyler's. Samantha took her time getting into a pair of jeans and a red plaid button down shirt. She pulled on her black cowboy boots tucking her pant legs into them before making her way downstairs.

When she entered the living room the family of three was sitting together on the couch laughing and enjoying each other's company. In that moment Samantha felt her heart breaking because she knew she had been replaced.

"Aunt Sam!" Kelly jumped off the couch and ran up to her hugging her tightly around the waist.

Samantha forced herself to smile and mask the pain she was in. "Good Morning Kelly."

"We're going apple picking today, will you come with us?" Kelly looked up at her with eyes full of hope.

"Um…actually I was on my way to the stables to meet William. I'll tell you what though we can bake a pie together when I get back, okay?" Samantha replied. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Kelly's feelings. However being together as a family when she was being nudged out of the picture was too much to bear.

Kelly looked down for a moment and sighed before shrugging and putting on a brave face. The child preferred Samantha's company to her stepmother's but she was too old to pitch a fit over it. "Okay."

"Good girl." Samantha whispered as she kissed Kelly's forehead. When they parted Samantha finally made eye contact with Jethro. Without having to use words Samantha was able to communicate that she had heard what Diane told him earlier.

The moment passed when the phone rang and Jethro went to retrieve it. Samantha didn't stay long enough to find out who was on the line. As soon as Jethro stood she was already out the door and getting into her car.


End file.
